


A Pink, Purple and Electric Love Story

by Meaninglesstar



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakusquad Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Beta-d myself.. God help, Dekusquad Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), F/M, Fluff, Hinted TodoDeku, Kaminari is a dork, M/M, Mineta Slander, Oblivious Bakugou, Paintball, Teasing, blood mention, kamjirou, side kiribaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaninglesstar/pseuds/Meaninglesstar
Summary: BakuSquad Vs DekuSquad Paintball Match, where the loser- probably gets killed by Bakugou. Kaminari has decided to come, Jirou coming definitely having no effect on why he changed his mind to show.Training and getting a new camouflage outfit for the event, all seems to be going well. Going out into the woods to play paintball turns south when Kaminari and Jirou get stuck in a cave- together.Nothing could possibly go wrong! Right?
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Jirou Kyouka/Kaminari Denki, Kaminari Denki/Jirou Kyouka, Kirishima Eijirou/Bakugou Katsuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Kamijirou Mini Bang 2021





	A Pink, Purple and Electric Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> My KamiJirou friends! Welcome! Please enjoy, for there are few of us these days.

Kaminari wouldn’t say he’s the _best_ at paintball, to be precise, he’d never played. To be completely honest, he shouldn’t have said he’d go, only perking up when his crush; Jirou, said she’d be attending. A Squad vs Squad event, Kaminari and Jirou going to be on the same team. 

“Yeah yeah, I’ll go,” he shrugged, his eyes locking on her blackberry ones, a sweet smile on the girl’s lips. 

“Cool, I guess it won’t be _so_ bad to be on a team with your dork ass,” Jirou chuckled, nudging his shoulder, “You better not suck, Chargebolt.” 

His crush left the common room, his friends whistling and looking at him with goofy grins, Kaminari’s arms crackling with electricity, embarrassed. 

“I thought you said you’d sit it out?” Kirishima teased, the honey blonde opening his mouth to snitch, deciding not to. 

That very second he could have exposed the redhead’s almost too obvious crush on Bakugou, confirming it for everyone to hear, his electrified eyes closing, letting out a soft sigh, 

“I changed my mind,” he explained, Sero and Kirishima giving each other looks before continuing to joke around with him, hinting that the two of them leaving him alone to be with Jirou during the match, “Don’t you two dare!” 

Bakugou rounded the corner, Kaminari’s eyes locking on his as he opened them, the blonde sitting on the couch next to Kirishima, 

“What are you four losers talking about?” 

Ashido filled him in, the unsaid leader of their friend group crossing his arms and leaning back into the cushions of the sofa, 

“Needing your friends to get you two alone? How lame. Why don’t you just go up to her and suggest you ‘hide’ in a spot that has good aim, sniping people down to prove how cool you are?” he asked, his three friends sitting near him giving him a look, Kaminari blinking in amazement. 

After an awkward silence, Bakugou sighed, standing up, Kirishima rushed to stand with him. Tilting his head, the advice giver slid his hands in his pockets, rolling his eyes, 

“Just go for it, what’s she going to do? Say she doesn’t want to go up there? It’s not like you’re going to confess. It’s a subtle way to ask someone out, only people who are thinking about it can tell,” shrugging, he didn’t notice as Kirishima bit his lip, rubbing his arm. 

“Uhm, man, do you want to… be my partner tomorrow, you know I could be your shield or maybe help you get to higher spots,” the redhead blurted, Sero, Mina and Kaminari giving each other surprised looks before looking back at Bakugou, the blonde smirking. 

“Yeah sure dumbass, you were doing that anyway,” Bakugou walked out, Kirishima racing after him, Kaminari standing up.  
  
“I better get ready for tomorrow,” he tried to say seriously, only to clap quickly as he ran out of the room, too excited to just sit there blank faced. 

Almost bouncing up the stairs, he couldn’t help but think about the purple haired girl. What if she was really good at paintball and thought he was a loser? He wouldn’t let himself get embarrassed in front of her. Though he’d done it, many _many_ times. 

Entering his dorm room, the honey blonde sat on his bed, pulling out his laptop and searching ‘How To Paintball For Beginners,’ couldn’t be _that_ hard, could it?

Five hours later and he thought otherwise; practicing with a rod he’d kept in his room, aiming in different angles, trying to hide behind items as if anyone was in there with him. He was going to be prepared and he and Jirou would win. Well, their whole group would win, Kaminari determined he’d be a major help. 

Doing a quick scan of his closet, the boy concluded he did _not_ have the clothes for such an event, the paintball battle being at 2 PM, it being Midnight. Stores were still open, Kaminari standing up only to sit back down, 

“I don’t even know what sizes I need, much less what I’d wear,” he mumbled, holding his face in his hands, “I need help.” 

What classmate would help him this late? The blonde decided to go down the stairs for a quick snack, brain food and such. Tiptoeing down the steps, he couldn’t help but jump as he bumped into his quiet candy caned haired classmate, The boy’s blue and grey eyes opened slightly wider, clearly showing his shock even though anyone else would say he was just as nonchalant as ever.

“Kaminari, what are you doing up so late?” he asked a bit louder than usual, Kaminari confused as he looked around the room, “What are you looking for?” 

“Is something wrong? You just talked two octaves higher than usual,” the blonde murmured, footsteps coming down the staircase, Yaoyorozu stopping at the last step as she looked up and saw Kaminari. 

“Oh,” she said, Kaminari looking back and forth from the two, opening his mouth before closing it, unsure exactly what was going on there, “Kaminari wait-” 

Not moving, he watched as the dark haired beauty walked towards him, stopping a few inches away, 

“You can’t tell anyone you saw us down here, if anyone were to know, it’d ruin our p-” 

“Oh you two are dating?” he interrupted, the two looking at each other before simultaneously shaking their heads, Todoroki holding his hands up, waving them. 

“Me and Yaoyorozu are very much just friends, I am just in need of her assistance,” he explained, Kaminari giving a slight nod, confused on what exactly he’d need help on at Midnight, “She was helping me with the act of ‘woo-ing.’”

“Wooing? Who are you-” closing his mouth, he thought about it, holding a finger up, “Midoriya.” 

“Yes, we are battling you tomorrow and I need to offer my services in a woo way,” Todoroki explained, Yaoyorozu giving a quiet nod, looking at Kaminari,

“What are _you_ down here for?”  
  
“I- I was just going to get a snack so I can think more about my outfit for paintball,” he admitted, rubbing his arm and giving a soft smile, “I am also going to woo someone..” 

Yaoyorozu bounced up and down, shaking her hands, a huge grin on her lips, 

“ _I_ will help you!” she determined, poking her finger out to touch his cheek as she stopped jumping, “I need your measurements, come with me, Todoroki here.” 

She held her hand out, holding a small notebook the honey blonde hadn’t noticed, Todoroki taking it, giving a smile and thanking her before leaving the room, their classmate dragging him up the steps, Kaminari holding on for dear life. Eventually reaching her room; Kaminari entered, immediately being measured. 

“Hold your arms up,” she instructed, holding a measuring tape to his arms, legs and around his waist, turning around and beginning to create the materials needed, “This is a one time thing so it’s the perfect fit! Next time we will buy clothes because the economy depends on it!”

‘Uh huh,’ he nodded, thinking she was just using that as an excuse, “That’ll be fine.”

She pulled a sewing kit from her desk drawer, sitting down and getting to work, every now and then asking Kaminari to be the mannequin, not pricking him once, Yaoyorozu stitching precisely, not nicking an inch of his skin. Finishing the last stitch, pulling the thread between her teeth, Kaminari slipped out of the outfit, being shooed off almost immediately. 

“You can see the end product in the morning when I deliver it! I have measurements I must tend to!”

The honey blonde hurried out, his eyes wide as the door closed before a soft smile lifted his lips, Kaminari skipping to his own room, sliding inside and holding a hand to his heart, 

“I’m going to impress Jirou,” he whispered, closing his eyes and shaking his fists excitedly, “She’ll think I’m so cool!” 

The morning came before he knew it, Kaminari having fallen asleep on the floor, too excited to get up and go to the bed, a slight pain in his neck as he stretched, his eyelids fluttering open, mustard colored eyes focusing on the sunlight basking through his windows. 

“Mmph,” he moaned, cracking his neck. 

“Kaminari? You in there?” 

Yaoyorozu. 

Shooting up, Kaminari opened the door, Yaoyorozu’s face being covered by a large black bag, peeking over it. The dark haired girl gasped, handing the bag to him and entering the room, closing the door behind her before touching his face,  
  
“What happened to your face? You look so tired- oh lord, uhm, when’s the date?” 

“Date?” he mumbled, shaking his head, “Oh, yeah 2 PM.” 

“It’s 12, we can fix you up quickly,” Yaoyorozu hummed, biting her lip, Kaminari confused. 

“We?” 

A knock hit the door, Yaoyorozu opening it and revealing Ashido, Uraraka and Hagakure, the three girls holding their makeup bags, scanning the boy up and down with their eyes before giving a nod in unison, 

“He needs us,” they concluded, entering and unzipping their bags, Ashido’s items ranging from face masks and lotions, Uraraka having mints, deodorant and cologne, Hagakure holding out shampoo, conditioner, and hairclips. They were prepared. 

Kaminari was yanked into the bathroom, the girls crowding it, his head being gently pushed into the sink, hair getting washed as his teeth were brushed. Their hands were everywhere and before he knew it, they were back in the room, Kaminari on his bed as Uraraka popped a mint in his mouth. Ashido applied a face mask on him, Hagaruke pulling clips out of his hair. 

Thirty minutes later and he was dressed in his handmade camo suit, Yaoyorozu attaching a pair of goggles to his forehead, Kaminari grinning as he looked at himself in the mirror. Jirou would love this. The four girls cheered, giving each other high fives as the phone rang in someone’s pocket. 

Yaoyorozu perked up, grabbing her phone, holding it to her ear,

“Hello?” 

“Yao-momo? Have you seen Kaminari? Everyone else is already ready to go but I can’t find him, I think I’ll check his room but I was wondering if you’d seen him?” 

Jirou. 

His eyes shimmered at her voice, his lips parting ever so slightly as he listened. 

“He told me he was almost ready,” Yaoyorozu smiled, holding her hand to the speaker, tilting her head towards the door before speaking again, “He should be down there very soon..” 

“Alright,” Jirou sucked in a breath, “Just tell him I’m waiting but don’t make it sound weird!!!” 

Ending the call, the girl who’d made his suit turned towards him,  
  
“She’s waiting for you,” Yaoyorozu teased, Mina throwing the door open, Hagaruke and Uraraka pushing him out, “Go get her!”

Kaminari blinked, hearing a quick pace motion coming towards him, footsteps pounding against the floor, the boy turning to see Jirou rushing his way, her hair covered in a black beanie, a dark turtleneck and olive cargo pants. Her boots were black, a pair of goggles on her own head, her smile big as she stopped in front of him. 

“You’ve gone strategic, Chargebolt?” 

“I’ve always been,” Kaminari hummed, winking, “You don’t know everything about me, E.J.” 

They hurried down the steps, Kirishima and Bakugou near the staircase, both wearing camo attire, the redhead not having a black long sleeve undershirt, Bakugou having one, the two wearing matching dark combat boots. 

“I got this for you,” Kirishima smiled, holding out a pair of goggles, Bakugou taking them with a smile, “I hope you don’t already have them..”

“These are better, they’re black, mine are brighter. You’re smart for bringing darker ones for me,” Bakugou admitted, Kirishima beaming, his sharp teeth shining against the sun coming through the windows, “Hey, I’m trying not to go blind here, Red Riot.” 

The taller boy laughed, Kaminari walked past them, his eyes landing on Sero, the boy wearing a black hoodie and jeans, his friend in no way serious about this, Ashido rushing down the steps in a black jumpsuit she hadn’t been wearing in his room. Sliding a long sleeved black crop top over her head, she rushed to Sero’s side, slinging her arm along his shoulders. 

“Hey Sero, you don’t seem all suited up like the rest of us,” she teased, Sero shrugging. 

“Just a game, nothing big,” Sero summed up, his midnight dark eyes meeting Kaminari’s, “Oh hey, Kami’s here, we can go.” 

His friends scrambled out of the door, Jirou stayed back as the boys rushed ahead, Ashido in front of them all, declaring her victory. 

“I’m going to win!” she shouted, the redhead blinking. 

“We’re on the same team-”

“NO, I’M GOING TO WIN,” Bakugou yelled, Kirishima not correcting him. 

Kaminari stopped walking alongside them, waiting for Jirou to catch up, the purple haired girl noticing as she reached the doorway, 

“Hey, why’d you wait?” she asked quietly. 

“Can’t just leave my teammate behind, now can I?” Kaminari winked, Jirou laughing, gently punching him in the arm. 

“You’re a dork,” she pointed out in between giggles, the honey blonde smiling as he watched her smile. 

“And you have a wonderful laugh, Jirou,” he whispered, his crush looking up at him as she composed herself. 

“You say something?” 

Kaminari shook his head, holding the door open for her, 

“After you,” he bowed, Jirou scoffing.

“Ladies first,” she shoved him, Kaminari gasping but not complaining as he was pushed out of the building and into the street, Sero already at the wheel. 

“We gotta be punctual at _least_ ,” he hummed, clapping his hands, “Get in.” 

Kaminari was surprised Bakugou wasn’t driving, the blonde having gotten his drivers license before everyone else, flaunting it all the time. He then remembered Ashido and Bakugou’s road rage and no longer had the question of why he wasn’t driving, sliding into the backseat, Jirou sitting next to him. Ashido sat next to Sero, Bakugou next to Kaminari- but where was Kirishima?

The door pulled open at Bakugou’s side, Kirishima waving, 

“Here you go,” he handed the boy a bag of hot chips, throwing some salt and vinegars at Kaminari, handing Sero jalapeno ones, Ashido getting a pink lemonade and pretzels. Digging into his bag, he tossed Jirou a bag of plain Lays, Kirishima humming in confusion, “I could’ve sworn I packed two waters..” 

He gave his gatorade to Bakugou, holding the singular water out to Kaminari, 

“You guys don’t mind sharing do you? Sero already has his drink and Bakubro said he didn’t-” he cut himself off as he watched Bakugou sip his, clearing his throat, “-didn’t need one cause we will be sharing..” 

“Nah, it’s fine,” Jirou peeped up, leaning over Kaminari and grabbing the beverage from Kirishima, “I don’t mind, do you, Kams?” 

“N-Nope! It’s- it’s cool, fine, wonderful!” he blurted out, his arms crackling with minor electricity, something that happened when he got overly flustered, “Yep.” 

Trying to calm himself down, he was surprised as Jirou tapped his arm, unphased by the shock she’d gotten, the girl showing her tablet, 

“Want to watch some netflix or something? The ride is going to take like an hour and a half,” she commented, Kaminari nodding, his face getting warm. 

Did Netflix and Chill happen in cars? Did his crush just invite him to do Netflix and Chill? Was this a prank, what was- 

Jirou slipped a pair of earbuds into the device, holding one out to him, one in her own ear, despite having her own ear jacks hanging by her ears, 

“So we don’t disturb anyone,” she mumbled, Kaminari taking it with a smile.

“I knew that,” he lied, sticking it into his ear, “What do you want to watch?” 

Jirou picked a movie he’d never watched, the title being ‘Sabrina’, some doll, no big deal. Kaminari looked at the screen with no problem, tilting his head, wondering why it’d been labeled ‘horror’ when the only thing horrifying was the child’s naive attitude.

An hour later and he got it, trembling slightly as they tried to summon a spirit, the boy silently begging them not to, not wanting to confess aloud that he was afraid for the people. 

The car stopped, Sero sliding out of the driver's seat, Ashido jumping out next. Kirishima and Bakugou asleep, the blonde’s cheek pressed against the redhead’s chest, his friend having slept while sitting on his lap, Kaminari’s question about where he was going to sit in a five seater being answered. Jirou’s eyes were still glued to the movie, clutching onto Kaminari’s arm, the two both seemingly afraid of the events of the netflix film. 

“Jirou,” he whispered, nudging her, “We’re here.” 

His crush pulled out her earbud, her charcoal eyes meeting his as she looked up, confused, 

“Huh?” 

“We’re here,” he repeated, his heart melting in his chest, the warmth fueling his entire being as he dared to shake Bakugou awake. 

Luckily for him, Kirishima woke up first, his crimson eyes slowly opening, his messy red hair not being slicked with gel, most likely for strategy. Deciding he had it under control, Jirou and Kaminari threw their side door open and hurried out, almost tripping as their connected earbuds snagged them together as they tried to run apart. 

Bumping heads, Kaminari held his, groaning softly, Jirou doing the same. After the pain subsided, the electric high schooler’s eyes searched about, realizing they were in a parking lot that led to the woods. 

‘Must be where we’re going to battle,’ he thought to himself, nodding, ‘Wonder where Midoriya and them are..’ 

His answer was once again quickly answered as he saw a car pull up next to Sero’s, a familiar boy with big green eyes peeking out of the passenger seat door, stumbling out as their eyes locked. Getting a better look at his outfit, Midoriya wearing a forest green turtleneck and almond brown cargo pants, Kaminari came to the conclusion that he was there to win. 

“Kaminari! Ooh, camo? Very strategic,” Midoriya commented, holding a hand to the side of his face, whispering, “I wish you luck and also would like to warn you, Uraraka seems very determined, most likely going to use her quirk.” 

Expected from a ‘no rules’ game of paintball, Bakugou having suggested it to prove who was truly the best friend group in UA. Todoroki, Uraraka, Iida and Tsuyu one by one came out of the vehicle Midoriya had just exited, their expressions- determined, to be sure. 

Bakugou bulldozed past them, Kaminari turned to notice they were gathering at the top of the hill, most of their friends already up there or making their way up. Midoriya laughed awkwardly, 

“That’s Kacchan for you, we should probably get up there,” his opponent suggested, the honey blonde agreed. 

Five minutes later and everyone was gathered together; Iida handing everyone their paintball guns, his a bright yellow, the class representative clearing his throat as he stood in front of everyone. 

“The rules are simple,” he explained, pushing up his glasses, “You get hit? You’re out. Nothing else as requested by the organizer of the event Bakugou Katsuki.” 

Bakugou grinned deviously, Kaminari almost scared until he realized they were on the same team.

“You are allowed to split up into teams _IN_ your team,” Iida emphasized, inhaling, “No teaming with the opposite team, and with that being said..” 

Bakugou stood up, cocking his paintball gun, 

“Everyone has five minutes to fucking run before I blow your skin off and your bones come out through your nose,” he sneered, Midoriya, knowing when he wasn’t joking, bolted for the trees. 

With the game deemed started, the squads broke off, Sero rushing everyone to a nearby bush so they could come up with a plan as the time ticked. Jirou, Ashido and Kaminari followed after him, the redhead and blonde already there, Sero slinging his paintball gun over his shoulder. 

“Here’s the plan, there’s six of us, to not get ambushed, I suggest we split into three groups, Kiri already claiming Bakugou yesterday,” he pointed out, the two visibly flustered, “Ashido, do you want to team with Jirou and I pick Kams, or do you want to team with me?” 

Kaminari was slightly hurt that the dark haired boy didn’t suggest him as an option for her partner, the pink haired girl giving Jirou a look, grinning. 

“I’ll be your partner,” she walked up to their tall friend, her sunlit eyes sparkling with mischief, “Sero.” 

Kaminari was calm for about five seconds until he realized that meant Jirou was his partner. Glancing over at her, he met the girl’s blackberry eyes with his own, the two clearly shy about this arrangement. 

“Alright, now that that’s done,” Bakugou nudged Kirishima, the boy pulling out his phone and nodding, “It’s time to kill these idiots.” 

“They’re still our classm-” Kirishima tried to interject, Bakugou slamming his hand against his lips. 

“Nope, enemies,” he growled, running off into the forest, their hardening friend running after him with his paintball gun in hand. 

Sero pulled a pair of goggles over his eyes, waving, the two rushing in an opposite direction, Kaminari and Jirou left together, alone. Thinking about what to do, he was caught off guard as his person of interest yanked him behind her, the two darting through trees and dodging shots. 

Jirou shoved him into a bush, apologizing as they ducked down, smiling awkwardly, 

“I was worried because I saw Uraraka’s floating paint trap,” she whispered, Kaminari not saying anything, “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s nothing to apologize for,” he chuckled, peeking out and shooting Tsuyu from a tree, “You saw them before I did, saved me.” 

“It was nothing, really,” Jirou rubbed at her arm, looking around, “Sitting here probably isn’t the best idea. We should go somewhere else, maybe a higher view?” 

Kaminari nodded in agreement, taking her hand as he noticed a cave, 

“There’s a high chance that we could ambush the other team in that cave over there,” the honey blonde suggested, pointing with his free hand to Todoroki not too far from it, “We get there first, we can snipe anyone who gets close.”

“Smart idea, Kaminari, lead the way,” Jirou smiled, the two only realizing they were holding hands as he moved forward, her cheek slamming against his back. 

“Oh I’m so sorry I-”

“No really it’s fine it’s-” Jirou tried to interject. 

“God, uhm, do we-” 

They both shut up, looking at each other for a moment before letting out a quiet shared laugh. 

“We’re dorks,” Jirou chuckled, squeezing his hand, “I’ll lead?” 

“Show me the way,” Kaminari rubbed the blush out of his cheeks with his free hand, letting his crush lead them through the bushes towards the cave. His eyes scanned the scenery, making sure no one was following them.

Making it to the cave, Kaminari helped Jirou up a semi-high ledge, looking away as she stood on his hands, not wanting his gaze to be invasive. 

“I’m up, can you make it?” she asked as he handed her their paintball guns. 

“Of course,” Kaminari winked, rubbing the back of his neck, “It’s going to be a piece of cake.” 

Jirou rolled her eyes playfully, biting into her bottom lip, 

“I’d like to see that actually,” the purple haired girl teased. 

Gulping, Kaminari lifted his foot onto the nearest rock, lifting himself up onto the ledge, the two fitting together up there snuggly, Jirou’s cheek pressing against Kaminari’s arm as he shifted to get comfortable. Her deep dark eyes met his as he turned to her to ask for his paintball gun, almost choking on air, trying to regain his composure. 

“Can I have my paintball gun?” he finally asked, his tongue dry, Jirou nodding, handing it to him. 

“Here, dummy,” her voice drifted off, shifting as her eyes scanning the cavern, “This place is kinda nice, huh.” 

Getting a better look, Kaminari noticed the hanging rock formations above them, glistening with what he assumed was water, a small pond formed further down. The rock was smooth despite the fact Kaminari was sure nobody had been in that area in a while. 

“Looks straight out of a movie,” he commented, his voice rough as he cleared his throat, “Wow, dry throat.” 

Jirou pulled their water bottle out of seemingly thin air, holding it out to him, 

“Need some?” 

“You’re resourceful, huh? Thanks,” the honey blonde smiled, taking it from her and sipping, “Seriously, you’re really smart to think about bringing it with you.” 

“Pfft, I wouldn’t call it _smart_ ,” she waved him off, Kaminari shaking his head. 

“I disagree, I find it really smart.” 

The two were quiet for a few seconds, Jirou having nodded to his comment. A set of footsteps stopped their silence, the two peering over their spot to see Todoroki and Midoriya, the green haired boy having a pink splotch on his arm. 

“Shoot, guess I’m out then,” Midoriya smiled, tapping Todoroki’s shoulder, “See you later?” 

Todoroki nodded enthusiastically, the love in his eyes undeniable as Midoriya walked away, the boy turning, looking at Kaminari and Jirou. 

“Can you guys shoot me now? I- I uhm, want to get back to Midoriya,” he rubbed at his arm, smiling bashfully, “If you wouldn’t mind.” 

Kaminari shrugged, aiming and firing at their classmate, the purple paint hitting his cheek, Todoroki seemingly unbothered by it, giving a small thumbs up before running in the direction Midoriya had gone. 

“He really likes Midoriya huh, to go out and ask that,” Jirou murmured next to him, Kaminari found himself agreeing, her soft breath against his camo sleeve made his face fill with warmth, “I wonder if someone would do that for me.” 

“I would,” Kaminari blurted out, Jirou looked over and stared at him, wiping at a lash that fell on her cheek. 

“You would?” she asked, Kaminari taking a breath before slowly nodding, “That’s nice of you Chargebolt.” 

“Yeah, I guess it is,” he grinned, sucking in a breath, “Hey Jirou..”

“Yeah?” 

His heart was beating quickly in his chest, Kaminari feeling his ribs would burst from the intensity, red blush returning into his cheeks and nose. 

“Would you-” 

He was cut off as a sharp whistle’s sound pierced through the air, signaling the game was over. Kaminari shook his head, dismissing the question he was about to ask. 

“Let’s get back to the group,” he suggested, sliding down the rock and to the floor, holding his hand out to his person of interest, Jirou taking it. 

Once the two had successfully secured their footing, they began to walk to the entrance of the cave, an uneasy feeling weaving through Kaminari’s chest. Jirou stepped in front of him, stopping and turning to look at him. 

“Kaminari, I.. I wanted to ask you something,” she started, staring down at her black boots, “It’s not that big a deal but I thought it’d be awkward to ask in the van.” 

The uneasy feeling hadn’t left his chest, Kaminari looking at Jirou with no doubt, a worried expression on his face, the boy nodding to hear what she had to say. Jirou opened her mouth to continue, a cracking sound coming from above them. 

“I was just thinking about something Yaoyorozu said, it was stupid really but-” she cut herself off, her eyes searching the cave, dropping to the floor and pressing one of her earjack along the wall, “Kaminari move.” 

“Huh?” 

“Move!” she demanded, shoving him to the floor a second before the rock formations began to crash into the floor, smashing against the ground. 

The uneasiness in his chest stopped, Kaminari finding his arms around her back, holding her into a hug despite the fact that she’d just saved his life from hanging rock drips. Placing his hand against the back of her head, Kaminari closed his eyes, waiting for the falling hell to end. 

… 

“Kaminari? Kaminari?” 

The voice seemed so far away. 

“Denki?” 

He sat up, waiting for the angels to take him away, thinking that there was no way he’d just heard the one he loved say his first name. 

“God, take me up,” he mumbled, opening his eyes to see Jirou pulling her black top off, a black shirt under it, holding it to the side of his face.

“You’re not dead, stupid, luckily,” Jirou laughed, Kaminari catching a glance of a tear streak on her cheek. 

Holding his finger up, he wiped at it, Jirou stopping and looking at him, her coal black eyes staring at him, biting her lip as she scanned him up and down. 

“That should do it, I think I stopped the bleeding,” she nodded, Kaminari touching the shirt on his head. 

“I’m bleeding?” he squeaked, feeling his body become weak, falling back and closing his eyes, “Take me to the Lord.”

“You’re so overdramatic,” Jirou sighed, sitting next to him, Kaminari peeking an eye open, “You’re not going to die.” 

“I’m bleeding in the head like all the movie stars do when they die, this is the end,” Kaminari held a hand to his head, shaking it, “This is the time I relay all my secrets so my legacy lives on.” 

“No, no seriously, you’re not going to d-” 

“When I was 7, I got stuck on a pole and couldn’t be removed for two hours,” he started, Jirou continued to protest, “I can’t do the splits, but I tried once and sprained my leg.” 

“Kaminari, the wound isn’t that d-” 

“I like pikachu, the real pikachu! I have a plush of him, my comfort pokemon honestly! I like a lot of stuff, jump rope though I always trip in it, roller skating like I haven’t slipped, you-” 

“Kaminari stop, you’re fine! I stopped the bleeding and- wait,” the girl he’d just confessed to stared, a sweet sigh leaving her lips, “Did you just say you like me?”

“Did I? Yeah I guess I did,” Kaminari rubbed at his neck as he sat up, the shirt falling from his face, his hand touching his forehead, feeling nothing but his usual, “Wow, you really did fix the bleeding. You’re really good at this.” 

“Are you just going to avoid the fact that you confessed to me just now?” Jirou smiled bashfully, holding her knees to her cheek as she looked over at him. 

“Confessed? When did I..” his voice drifted as he thought back to seconds before, the realness of the situation finally hitting him, his eyes watering, “Aah, that, no- I mean.” 

He began to wipe at his eyes, sniffing at the sheer embarrassment, 

“I didn’t mean to do it like that, oh god I-” voice cracking, his eyes closed, tears streaking down his cheeks, “It was supposed to special and I confessed while blabbering so you would know a few things about me before I died, well thought I was anyway. I’m such an idiot.” 

“Yeah, you are,” his crush laughed at his side, the honey blonde holding a hand to his chest, offended, “But, I knew what was I getting myself into.” 

Nimble fingers brushing along his cheek, Jirou let out another sweet laugh before wiping at his fallen tears, her dark story-telling eyes staring into his, a jump in his chest, his heart twitching with feeling. What a weird way to describe it. 

His hair swept his face, hiding one of his eyes from hers, Kaminari finding a soft warmth reaching his cheeks for what felt like the thousandth time that day. 

“What you were getting into?” he finally responded, Jirou nodding, pulling out her tablet, “What’s that for?” 

“Well the entrance is blocked off,” she gestured to the screen, “We can continue to finish our movie. We don’t even need earbuds this time!” 

“That- doesn’t sound too bad,” he mumbled, pressing his cheek against her shoulder as he looked at the device in her lap, “Hope you don’t mind me being this close.” 

“Nope, no issue Sparky,” she teased, laying her cheek on the top of his head, “No issue at all.” 

… 

The movie ended with Kaminari still shivering in fear, his eyes dry of tears, his teeth pressed together. 

“She’s an idiot for playing with that,” Jirou sighed, the tablet dying in her hands, “Well, that’s a way to end it.” 

The cave was getting more and more dark, Kaminari wondering how long they’d be in there together. Jirou pulled at her bag, grabbing the bottle of water and handing it to him. 

“You’re definitely going to get dehydrated after all that crying if you don’t drink that,” she whispered, pulling out her phone, “We can listen to music until my phone dies, I guess.” 

“I can charge your tablet, if you’d rather-”

Jirou held a finger to his lips, shaking her head, 

“You’re a lot more useful to me when you can speak,” she explained, making a gesture of thumbs up, Kaminari giving a nod of agreement, “Besides, music can definitely pass the time better than a scary movie with dumb fucking decisions involved.” 

Kaminari smiled, holding a hand to his cheek as he sat upright, no longer laying on his classmate’s shoulder. 

A song he didn’t recognize played, Jirou leaning on the wall, her eyes closed as she listened to it. The lyrics were too quiet as Kaminari stared at her, the girl’s purple hair swaying as she moved herself to the song quietly, a hum leaving her. 

He liked her, he liked her so much. Letting himself hum with her, the electric hero-to-be tapped his feet along the ground of the cave, the two humming to the song, eyes closed in a cave, in the woods. 

Song after song, the two listened in silence, the only sounds leaving them being hums. Kaminari found himself liking the girl’s taste in music, varying from rock to pop, blues to techno, it was all so interesting to listen to. 

As her phone died, Kaminari felt he’d gotten to know her a bit better, the two having listened to three hours of music, the honey blonde yawning as he looked at his own phone, the time blinking 3 AM. 

“You tired, Kams?” Jirou reciprocated his yawn, wiping at her left eye, Kaminari shaking his head. 

“Are you?” he asked, her purple hair shaking as she denied it, yawning yet again, laying her cheek along his arm. 

“I’m wide awake,” she murmured, eyes closing slowly, nuzzling her cheek along his camo sleeve, “So awake..” 

And so she fell asleep. 

Kaminari laid back against the wall of rock, his eyes glancing over at the entrance covered in the formations that had fallen from the sky, the boy confused on what had caused them to fall in the first place. Perhaps something from above the cave, a big form of movement. 

Yawning, he pulled at his camo top, feeling the cold air that was blowing through the back side of the cave, slipping it off and revealing his black shirt under. Draping it along Jirou’s shoulders, he wrapped his arms around her waist, closing his eyes as he tried to share his warmth with her, the night’s cold getting even colder as the minutes passed. 

He didn’t know how long he’d been awake, how long he’d held his friend but as he felt a small shift in his arms and heard the gentle yawn leave Jirou’s lips, he’d known he’d done a decent job at keeping her from freezing. 

Finally being able to fall asleep from knowing she was alright, Kaminari did so, his cheek pressed against her beautiful purple locks. 

… 

“Hey! You dead?” 

“Sadly for you? I’m very awake,” he peeked an eye open as he woke up, Jirou’s black eyes and slightly flustered expression highlighted with pink blush was the first thing he saw. And what a sight it was. 

She was very very very pretty. Kaminari found himself wondering if anyone else was this pretty, just to then no longer care. 

“You know what, I might be dead. Cause I see an angel,” Kaminari mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, a raspy yawn leaving his lips, “Yep, an angel.” 

Jirou laughed at that, Kaminari leaning closer to hear her laugh, smiling as she continued. 

“You laugh like one too,” he confessed, Jirou turning and their faces becoming only an inch apart. 

Kaminari stared at her, his nose almost touching hers, dijon mustard colored eyes widening as he realized the predicament. Swallowing, Kaminari backed away, rubbing at the side of his neck, smiling yet again.

“Sorry, I didn’t know I’d leaned that close. I just wanted to hear your laugh more,” he blurted, looking at her genuinely, “I mean it, I’d never just- you know, without consent.” 

“I know, idiot,” Jirou tapped his boot with hers, rubbing her cheek with her hand, “Though when you hang out with that purple haired pervert, it makes me question that.” 

Kaminari opened his mouth to explain, Jirou holding her hand up to stop him, 

“I’m joking. I know exactly what kind of person you are, Kaminari Denki,” she sucked in a breath, pulling her foot away, “Though, for someone who likes me, I didn’t notice it until you said it. It’s so obvious, I’m unsure why I was so oblivious to it.” 

“Maybe you weren’t looking for it?” he suggested, Jirou shaking her head.

“Oh, I was looking for it alright,” she sighed, tapping her hands along the ground, “How long?” 

“A while, if you mean how long I’ve liked you, that is,” he answered, touching her boot with his own, a smile rising in his lips, “How long have you…. looked?” 

“A while,” Jirou laughed, “I guess I was too busy trying not to be caught looking at you that I didn’t notice that you liked me t-” 

She clamped her mouth shut, Kaminari staring at her. 

“You were just about to say too, weren’t you,” he grinned. 

Jirou didn’t respond, her red ears giving her away, the honey blonde tapping her boot with his at a rapid pace as he proceeded to get excited.

“You were! You were going to say too,” Kaminari laughed, Jirou staring at him as he looked over at her eyes, a hint of embarrassment lay on her face, “I’m relieved.” 

“Relieved?” 

“Yeah,” he felt a small tingle in his hands, electricity crackling on his knuckles, “I’m relieved that I wasn’t reaching too high.” 

“Reaching too high..?” Jirou repeated, Kaminari nodding and standing up. 

Brushing off his pants, he searched the cavern’s walls, deciding he had enough space. He began to search high and low, holding his hands up and up, down and down, eyes eventually stopping on hers, offering her his hand. Once she took it, Kaminari pulled her up, twirling her. 

“At first, I looked too high, people I didn’t even know, didn’t even want to, their eyes never watching mine as I looked. Then I looked too far down, finding people who weren’t good at all, didn’t want to have me for the right reasons, their eyes on mine when I wasn’t looking,” he exhaled, looking at her with a soft smile, “Then I looked right at eye level, and found the angel who looked at me as I looked at her. Her beauty beyond all I had seen before, her eyes deep with a story that I couldn’t wait to read.” 

He held his other hand out, Jirou taking it, the two dancing to no music, their feet touching at the tips of their boots, a sweet smile on Jirou’s lips as she was then dipped, signaling the end to their dance. 

“Only _you_ could make dancing in a cave with no music fun,” she poked his cheek, “Only you.”

“Is that a compliment..?” Kaminari pulled her up, tilting his head in curiosity, “Cause if so- thank you.”

A small finger tapped at his nose, mystical eyes that were dark like the night sky, shimmering like stars, stared at his, a small smirk on her face. 

“Your welcome,” she backed from him, bowing, “Thank you for the actually good dance.” 

“The actual-” 

A finger was held to his lips, Kaminari blinking as Jirou chuckled. 

“Yes, the actually good dance, now I’m going to need your phone, the group is supposed to retrieve us soon,” Jirou held her hand out, Kaminari placing his phone into her palm. 

Dialing Bakugou’s number, his crush held the device to her ear, humming as it rang. 

“Isn’t it kinda weird that we even have service in h- oh look,” she cleared her throat, sniffling, “Hey Bakugou, Kaminari dead. I couldn’t stop the bleeding.” 

“You’re fucking joking,” Bakugou cursed, Jirou looking over at the honey blonde, “Dead ass? Like Kirishima’s about to cry.” 

Kaminari shook his head frantically, Jirou smiling,

“Nope, just kidding. Now get us out of here, also go hug your boyfriend or something,” she snickered, the blonde beginning to scream about him not dating Kirishima, “Yet.” 

Ending the call, the two began to laugh together, Kaminari tripping over his own feet, falling into Jirou’s arms. His face heating up like Todoroki Family Conversations, Kaminari found himself embarrassed, not wanting to move at all. 

Jirou didn’t speak, an audible gulp coming from her, the purple haired girl holding him up, her blackberry eyes staring into his as she opened her mouth, bottom lip tucked into her mouth, biting into it. 

“Don’t keep falling, Kaminari,” she murmured, letting go of his shoulders, “You’re going to hurt yourself one of these days.” 

“That’s alright! Because I know my classmates always have my back,” he grinned, rubbing at his neck, “My crush too.” 

Jirou pushed his arm, rolling her eyes playfully,

“Of course I do, idiot,” looking away before looking back at him, “You best believe it.” 

Determination intertwined with her voice, Kaminari staring at her, the sunlight peeking through the cave entrance illuminated her face, a pink mark on her cheek, probably from laying on him. 

Holding his thumb out, he made a rubbing motion on his own cheek, Jirou seeming to understand and giving him a consensual nod. 

His rough thumb grazed her cheek, it softer than one of Koda’s bunnies, the honey blonde finding himself melting in her, his thumb becoming his palm, cupping her cheek. Noticing what his hand was doing, he moved to jump back, Jirou’s hand on his wrist. 

“I’m going to kiss you, leave this hand here,” the girl instructed, Kaminari nodding quickly, staying still. 

Jirou leaned in, Kaminari’s mind racing at what to do. Not like he’d flaunt this fact but the boy had never kissed a girl before. 

‘Tongue or no tongue,’ he thought, staring at her in slow motion, her eyes already closed, ‘No tongue, we’re not professionals.’ 

Closing his own eyes, he heard a loud crumbling of rock, his attention turning to the blocked entrance, seeing Bakugou snarling, kicking at the leftover rock he hadn’t blown up. 

“Fucking Ears, telling me who the fuck I’m not dating yet,” he grumbled, Kirishima at his side, hardened, covering Bakugou as debris fell overhead. 

“Hey man, she was just being considerate! I assume, I didn’t hear,” the redhead gave a hardened thumbs up, his fingers now long as daggers. 

The two definite lovebirds that weren’t together, turned their attention to Kaminari and Jirou, the purple haired girl having stopped leaning in. 

“Oh! Did we interrupt something?” 

Kaminari looked down, noticing one of his arms had wrapped around his crush’s waist, hand still on her cheek. Jirou rolled her eyes as Bakugou crossed his arms, looking at her like a disapproving mother. 

“Actually,” Jirou turned back to Kaminari, tiptoeing and leaning forward, kissing him before pulling back, sliding under his hold, “We were just leaving.” 

Kaminari, wide eyed, flustered and most definitely in love, nodded. 

“Just leaving, dudes,” he grabbed all her devices, shoving them into her bag, slinging it over his shoulder, “Just leaving!”

Running to her side, he held her hand, smiling at her. 

“Oh and by the way,” Jirou squeezed his hand, “I’m your girlfriend. Got it?” 

“I have a _GIRLFRIEND!”_ he shouted for the entire class outside of the cave to hear, his smile continuously getting big, only directed at her, “Got it.” 

Jirou, seemingly satisfied by that response, led them into their crowd of friends, congratulations filling the air. 

Kaminari, who had walked and almost died in a cave, came out with a girlfriend. 

“HA! MY crush asked me out before YOURS, KIRI,” he shouted behind them, Kirishima freezing in place, “HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAA.” 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Bakugou asked as he walked up to them, Kirishima rushing to stop him. 

“Oh, nothing. Just me and everyone else have known Kirishima liked you except well.. you,” Kaminari blabbed, smirking as Kirishima finally reached them, “Just thought it was kinda obvious.” 

Bakugou looked over at Kirishima, the redhead rubbing at his arm. 

“We’ll talk about this later,” the blonde said kindly to the boy, turning over to Kaminari with a not so kind look, “Now, you’re going to start running to the van and if I reach it before you, you’re going to die.” 

Kaminari, gripping onto Jirou’s hand, began to bolt, his girlfriend getting the idea and began to pick up the pace.

His girlfriend. Huh. He could get used to this.

“DUNCE FACE, YOU BETTER ALREADY BE THERE,” Bakugou screamed from miles behind them.

Well, if he made it to the van first. 

The end. 


End file.
